


et je mourrais sans toi, je tuerais pour toi

by blessed_image



Series: bury a friend: umbrella academy fics [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ....uhm maybe this one is too far but yknow what, Agender Number Five | The Boy, Canonical Character Death, Eeee, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hhhhhh, I FESL LIKE I NEED TO PUT IT THERE, I HATE THAT TAG BUT THE WAY I DESCRIBE SOMETHING, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Insomnia, Kinda, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, OOP MF MY HAND SLIPPED, Past Injuries, Uhm, Underage Drinking, cant cross the line if my morals dont have one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_image/pseuds/blessed_image
Summary: Klaus hadn’t expected to see Five at 2am.





	et je mourrais sans toi, je tuerais pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> MF I AM BACK! and this is the shittesy concept i have but it was the one i finished first so here! big ideas to come
> 
> im aware that this isnt well written but i wanted to get something posted so sorry in advance

Harsh air attacks his throat, cold and misled; a mean cough escaping him in response to it. Sitting up as a chorus of chokes make way out of him, he notices the window of his room open; chalking it up to his forgetfulness that he is now in his current predicament. Once the tickle settles, Klaus looks down at his hands- shaky and unsteady.

 

The house is quiet, besides the small creak of floorboards; he frowns, assuming that it’s probably Five or Diego avoiding sleep. Pacing their room, obsessing over equations or throwing knives. A hand is lifted to his hair, pushing it out of his face; breathing out.

 

“You good?” a voice says from the corner of the room, casual and unafraid of making noise. Klaus doesn’t startle, used to unwarranted and unexpected noises in the dark. He looks up, blinking exhaustion out of his eyes as he stares at Ben. “Kinda nearly joined me then.”

 

Klaus giggles lightly, smiling at his brother gleefully. Nodding before stretching full-body, glad that Ben has kept his sense of humour after all these years. But the peaceful atmosphere fades once the creaking grows louder, footsteps filling the emptiness before coming to a sudden halt outside of Klaus’ door. Ben pushes himself off the wall, frown etched into his usually soft features; before he looks and nods at Klaus. Worry bites at his lip, watching as Ben dissapears briefly behind the solid structure of his room wall- only to reappear seconds later, concern painting him.

 

“Who is it?” Klaus mouths to his brother, who is still glancing sporadically at the door even as he approaches the bed.

 

“Five.” he replies, nodding when Klaus’ frown deepens numerous notches. “They’re waiting for something.”

 

Klaus was about to ask what, but then remembers his brother can’t do everything for him; that even he has his limits. He can’t read minds or intentions, only guess uselessly like Klaus himself. His breathing must’ve grown louder, or maybe he hummed; he might’ve done nothing, but now there’s a small tapping on Klaus’ door.

 

“Klaus?” a small, quiet voice infers; weak and feeble enough to make his breathing come to a stop, heart breaking at the mental image of Five being so frail. The tapping stops after a few seconds, replaced with fidgeting and a few sniffles. “Please.”

 

Sharing a look with Ben, he exhales and brings himself to his feet- cautiously walking to the door, slowly opening it. Five must’ve grown sick of waiting, pushing it the rest of the way; instantly making a beeline for the set of drawers in the room. Klaus winces at the force before quickly closing the entrance, tip-toeing over to Five curiously.

 

“Uhm...What are you doing?” he asks, looking over their shoulder to watch them rummage through his possessions. “I don’t have anything.”

 

Five scoffs at this, throwing everything they don’t care enough for over their other shoulder and onto the floor. Klaus blinks slowly at the cute tank top he hasn’t seen in months once it lands, mixed with everything else he owns; sliding his eyes up to Ben, who was now seated comfortably on his bed. His brother shrugs, before going back to watching Five.

 

“You have everything. You _can’t_ have nothing.” they hiss, slamming the first compartment shut to instead explore the second. Klaus gapes at this, and Five looks up for a brief second only to roll their eyes. “Okay, not everything, but you’re the only person in this house that would have what I’m looking for.” they fist another lump of clothing, going still as soon as they feel a bottle.

 

A small rattling can be heard as they hold it up, shaking off the materials gathered in their hand. Ben huffs behind him, and Klaus looks to him.

 

“It’s nothing bad!” then, he looks back to Five who is reading the contents of the bottle with a squint; attempting to see past the dark. “It’s ibuprofen, do you need it?”

 

Five hums, and places the package on top of the furniture.

 

“Yes, but it isn’t what I was looking for.” they look around in thought, wondering where else in the room they could search. “Do you have any bandages?”

 

Klaus is actually surprised at this, widening his eyes.

 

“Yes?” he drawls out with a high pitch, Five looks at him. “Pretty sure Diego would have those, not just me.” They roll their eyes again, crossing their arms over their chest and raising an expectant eyebrow.

 

“Diego would interrogate me. Plus, I know you stash alcohol in here.” Ben huffs again at his sibling’s antics, and Klaus just sighs.

 

“That’s fair, but why do you need them?” He asks, ignoring how Five’s eyes instantly dart to the floor at the question.

 

“Do I need a reason to want alcohol?”

Klaus wanders off to his wardrobe the collect the items Five inquired about: holding out a tall and full bottle in one hand, a thick roll of bandages in the other. He shrugs.

 

“At thirteen, yes.”

 

“Good thing I’m not thirteen, then.” they smile, snatching the bandages and the bottle out of Klaus’ hands. They stare at him for a few silent seconds, something unexplainable shining in their eyes- face locking in the same emotion. “Bye.” they force out past gritted teeth and a clenched jaw, making their way to the door.

 

“No way!” Klaus runs in front of them, locking the door and using himself as a barricade. “You gotta tell me why you’re stealing my shit!”

 

“I’m not stealing your shit, I’m borrowing it.” Five groans, childishly stomping a foot on the floor at Klaus’ behaviour.

 

“You can’t give bandages and alcohol and tablets back!” He shouts back, both of them going silent again at the ‘shut up’ that rings through the house before Klaus presses on. “Listen, Five-“

 

“It’s none of your business, Klaus.” Five curses, reaching for the lock of the door- glaring up at their brother when he blocks it. “Get out of my way.”

 

Ben whistles at this. “Watch out, they’re on high alert.” he supplies, as if Klaus wasn’t already aware of the fact. He decides fuck it, if Five kills him- then they kill him, but he is not letting this kid leave the room.

 

“No.” he states, a lot more level and calm then anyone expected; Klaus’ own eyebrows raising at the sound. Five’s hand falters, no longer being used in an attempt to push Klaus away- but instead just gripping at his shirt.

 

“What?” they ask delicately, as if any harsher of a tone would be detrimental- mirroring the hold on Klaus. Weak. Feeble. Reminding him of the tiny voice outside his door at- what time was it- 2am.

 

“You heard me.” He reinforces, pride swelling in his chest at the clear fact that Five has given up. Imagine doing that? He did that. His power! Ben scoffs. Five lets go, pushing themself away from their brother; flopping down on Klaus’ bed after placing the glass on the floor and dropping the other items without care, shoving their face into a decorative pillow.

 

“You’re...actually useless.” They shout into it, muffled voice not travelling far enough to illicit any attention from any other person in the house. They sigh long and dramatically, before rolling over to stare at Klaus in bewilderment. “I’m baffled.” is what they say, monotone. Klaus smiles.

 

“Oh, danke!” he exclaims, going to the bed and picking up the discarded treasures. He takes out two ibuprofen, leaves the bandages and carries the whiskey by it’s mouth. Sitting down on the bed without much care for Five’s whining.

 

A few seconds of silence, Klaus recounting the pills multiple times in his palm, and pulling the drink away from Five’s grasp whenever they tried for it. They break the quiet after their fifth failed attempt.

 

“Pills for headache.” they say, and Klaus hums before chuckling. “What?”

 

“Are we speaking caveman, now?” he laughs, dodging the pillow thrown in his general direction.

 

“Fuck off. Pills are for headache, Alcohol for headache and bandages for...” Five trails off, eyes pulled down into a full-face frown- lifting a soft hand to their hair, fulfilling their tick of playing with the front strands. “Bandages are for my hand. I cut it the other day on some glass, and I accidentally reopened the stitches in my sleep.” They curl the strand of hair they grabbed, letting go midsentence. But they don’t let their eyes leave it, even after they obviously lose all actual interest.

 

Ben doesn’t believe them, and voices this; but Klaus is too focused on Five’s sudden uncomfortableness to really listen to his words. He watches as their legs cross, a little bouncing in the left which makes the whole bed shake slightly.

 

“Okay.” he says after a minute, choosing yet again to ignore Ben’s words- the protests not cared for enough for him to even hear properly. However, he’s pretty sure he hears him threaten to throttle Klaus in the afterlife.

 

Five looks up, surprised.

 

“Okay?” they ask, definitely not believing how simply Klaus supposedly understood them. This makes Ben’s disbelief grow stronger, and (even though he agrees) Klaus carries on not paying any attention.

 

“Yes. Okay. But you’re doing it here.” He hands over the pills first, watching as Five dry swallows them both down in one go. Then, he hands over the whiskey; narrowing his eyes when they flick the bottle open with finger and thumb. Proceeding to down an entire quarter; eyes watering at the strength.

 

“Hm.” they hum, staring at Klaus suspiciously for moments before shrugging and taking another gulp.

 

“Alcoholic.” Ben scolds in the background, clicking his tongue as Five reseals the beverage. 

They settle their head back onto the pillow, holding the whiskey against their chest with both arms. “Tha’s fine.” they whisper, a yawn forcing its way out of their small body.

Klaus nods, watching as their breathing evens out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hm also if u have any ideas for this series then feel free to comment them down below! they would be interesting!


End file.
